My Endless Love
by green-chan
Summary: Series of one/or more shots of Adam Torres and Fiona Coyne. Rated T...for now :P
1. King and Queen of Hearts

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI!

**King and Queen of Hearts**

I stood awkwardly inside the women's bathroom staring at the reflection of my past. Dinner with grandma just ended and my mother is escorting her back home while Dad, Drew and I stayed behind. I can't stand looking at myself dress like this. It's suffocating me. I need to change. I proceeded to one of the stalls and changed in to my shirt and tie. Drew and I had plans for the rest of the night. Sav and Holly J are throwing a party above the Dot and they invited most of the Degrassi students. Since Holly J is the mastermind for the party I'm pretty sure Fiona is bound to be there. Which is something I'm not looking forward to.

I peeked through the crease of the door to check if it was clear. Once I made sure there was no one around, I proceeded to the exit. I met my brother and my dad outside the restaurant waiting for the valet to bring out our car.

"Looking sharp as usual, eh, Adam?" My dad said patting me on the shoulder. "I have to look good for the ladies." I joked. Drew smirked at me while my dad just laughed. My smile faded when I remembered the last time I dressed up like this. It was two weeks ago when I threw a New Yorker style party for Fiona. She ended up not appearing at all. Ever since then I tried my best to settle my feelings for her since she didn't feel the same way about me.

Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate inside my pocket. I fished it out from my pocket and stared at the caller ID with a grimaced expression. It was Fiona. I hesitated to answer the call. I don't really feel like talking to her right now. If I'm going to forget about her then I should just ignore her. I shoved my phone back into my pocket and pretended it didn't exist. However, my phone continued to vibrate. I fidgeted on my spot trying to ignore the vibrating phone. Damn. Please hang up. I tried my best to ignore the call, but in the end I failed. I grabbed the phone out of my pocket and walked away from Drew and my dad and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said way too anxiously. _Smooth, Adam._

"Adam?" I heard her say in a soft and low tone.

"Yea, what's up?" I asked trying to sound like I was doing fine when I really wasn't. I felt really uncomfortable talking to her right now.

"Can you please come to my condo?" I heard her say, then I heard her hiccupped.

"Fiona, are you drunk?" I asked worriedly. I heard her giggle from the other line.

"Noooooo~ of course *_hiccup*_ not." She said in a sing-song voice. Right. Of course you're not, because you sound totally sane right now. I shook my head furiously.

"Look, Fiona. I really don't think I should come to your condo right now. I'm a little busy. Why don't you just ask Holly J to help you out?" I really can't see her right now. It was hard enough not to answer her call and now she wants me to go over to her condo? I don't think I'll have the strength to leave if I do so. My thoughts were disrupted when I heard sobbing noises from the other line. "Are you crying?" I asked, my face full of concern.

"Adam…." She said with so much passion and longing. I can't help but feel for her. Gaah, she's making this waaay too hard for me!

After giving it some thought I sighed in defeat. "Alright, Fiona. I'm coming. Just wait for me ok?" I hung up the phone and ran back to where Drew and my dad were. They were about to enter the car when they spotted me.

"Adam hurry! We're going to be late for the party!" Drew complained motioning me to get inside the car.

"Sorry, Andrew. Change of plans. You're going to have to go by yourself." I said guiltily.

"What?" he asked surprised at what I just said.

"Something came up and I have to go. I'll see you guys later at home. I call you guys, ok?" Without waiting for a reply I headed towards Fiona's condo leaving behind an angry Drew and my confused dad.

When I was finally at her front door, I reluctantly pressed the door bell. A few minutes later the door finally opened. To my surprise a very sane Fiona welcomed me in. I stood outside like an idiot staring at her with my mouth open. Wooow. She –she looks beautiful. I slapped myself mentally when I realized what I was doing.

"Please come in." She said motioning me to come inside. I walked inside her condo my eyes fixed on the floor for I didn't want to become once again enchanted by her beauty. She closed the door behind her and walked over in front of me. I looked up at her and we stared at each other for a moment. Her eyes were glossy and her cheeks were flushed. She really had been crying. And from the smell of the alcohol I'm pretty sure she was drinking as well.

She staggered towards me and grabbed my shoulders when she almost lost her balance. "Fiona….." I whispered. I was surprised when she leaned towards me and rested her head on my chest and wrapping her arms around my waist. "Fiona…." I tried to pull away but she wouldn't let me.

"Can we stay like this for a while?" she pleaded. I felt a lump on my throat. My brain wanted to tell her no, but my heart said otherwise. "Sure." I said meekly. I can feel my heart beating fast and I wondered if she could feel it too. Our bodies were so closed to each other, I'm pretty sure she can feel it. We stood there like that for about six minutes. She was the first one to pull away from our hug, but she kept the distance close. Close enough for us to feel each other's breath. We stared at each other for a moment. I can feel myself being drowned into her beautiful oceanic blue eyes.

Without warning she pressed her lips on mine causing me to fall back, but she held on. The weak man that I am, I found myself surrendering, and responding back to her every kisses. I let out a moan when I felt her tongue snake its way in to my mouth. In response I grabbed her by the waist and slammed her gently on to the wall behind her. The two of us battled for dominance. I cupped her face with my hands while her hands roamed my back. We continued like that for a while. After what seemed like forever we slowly pulled apart, both of us gasping for air. I stood there shock at what just happened. Wow. That was amazing.

"Adam, I'm really sorry." I heard her say.

"Sorry for what?" For a moment I completely forgot about the fact that I was mad at her for standing me up. When I finally do remember, I let out a soft "oh" before taking a step back from her. She tried to reach for my hands but I pulled them away.

"Adam," she said again.

"Why did you ask me to come here?" I demanded, my eyes fixated on hers. It's been the question that's been plaguing my mind ever since she called me. I wanted to know real badly.

"I wanted to apologize to you for standing you up that night. I also wanted to let you know the reason why I didn't come." So there was a reason. My gaze softened a little. "Go on." I said.

"Well, you've probably heard the rumor about me right?" I nodded my head. I've heard some rumors that said that the reason why Fiona left New York was to run away from a bad relationship. I didn't believe it though. "It's true." She said. "I was in a bad relationship. More specifically I used to be in an abusive relationship." My eyebrow shot up in surprise. "When he hit me for the first time, I just ignored it. I thought it was normal. People lose their temper all the time right? That's what I thought. I soon realized I was wrong. He tried to pushed more than what I was ready for. So when I refused, he hit me again. Then I caught him cheating on me. I saw him kissing his ex. And when I confronted him about it, he pushed me down the stairs."

No way. What kind of sick animal would do that? From the tone of her voice I could tell she was on the verge of crying. I wanted to console her so badly. But I don't know if I have the courage to do so. "That's why I moved back here to Degrassi." She continued. "I wanted to start fresh, away from all that drama. When I met you, I was still in the process of healing from that nightmare. That's why when you said you were throwing a party for me I knew you liked me. Well, I knew you were interested in me." She bit her bottom lip before continuing. "And I do like you too, Adam." My whole face turned red after hearing her confession. I looked up and saw her smiling. But then it faded. "I—I was just not sure if I'm ready for another relationship. Hence, the reason why I didn't show up to the party." Oh. My mouth turned into a frown and my eyes darted to the floor.

"But after thinking about it for some time, I finally decided." My gaze shot back up towards her. Decided? On what? "I decided that if it was you Adam, then I'm willing to try." Huh? "If it was you, then I'm willing to start a new relationship. But are you also willing to start a relationship with me?" I stood there with my mouth slightly open. I couldn't believe what I just heard. My heart was beating so hard I'm not even sure if I heard it correctly. Did she just ask me if I'm willing to start a relationship with her? Fiona Coyne. A rich, beautiful, smart, cute socialite just asked me, a confused transgendered freak, to become her boyfriend? I was too engrossed at what she said that I even forgot to reply back. "Umm-ah—erm…." Geez what's wrong with me? Why the hell am I stuttering? SAY YES STUPID!

"YES!" I said to her. Well more like yelled to her. I mentally slapped myself for yelling out loud.

She giggled at my reply. "So does that mean I have a date for tonight's party?" she asked so adorably I couldn't help but grin like a little kid. "Uh huh." I said like an idiot. _Smooth, Adam._ Suddenly, I felt Fiona slip her hand in mine. I looked down at our intertwined hands and then up at her. She was smiling at me from ear to ear. I couldn't help but smile back. We hailed a cab to get to the Dot. When we finally arrived at the party we noticed everyone staring at us. They were probably wondering why Fiona and I were together, holding hands. I tried to hide my smile as people continued to whisper about us. I glanced at Fiona and she just gave me a smile.

I spotted Drew across the dance floor with his mouth literally on the floor. I just smirked. Holly J did a double take when she spotted Fiona with me. Clare was smiling ecstatically when she saw us, while EIli just smirked. We both laughed at our friends' reactions. As we continued to make our way towards the dance floor, the mood of the party changed. Sav put on a slow dance for the couples in the party. I took a deep breath and turned to Fiona.

"May I have this dance?" I asked nervously offering my hand for her to take. "Yes you may." She said delightfully as she placed her hand on my hand. I gently pulled her with me and guided her towards the dance floor. I stopped at the center of the dance floor and placed my hands behind her, while the other one held her hand. "You know how to dance?" she asked me curiously. "Hey, I took ballroom dancing in remedial gym. I know some stuff." I said coolly. She giggled again placing her hand just a tad bit below my shoulder. She allowed me to take the lead and I did confidently. I showed off my moves spinning her and twirling her around.

But after a while we just swayed softly, holding each other in our arms. Her hands were wrapped around my neck while my hands were wrapped around her waist. We were both facing each other, our foreheads leaning on each other. We stared at each other as if we were both lost in each other's gazes. From the point of view of an outsider we looked like we've been enchanted by pure love. And we were. I don't know what it is, but she made me feel so comfortable with her. She makes me feel like I can be more than I am now. Her gaze made my knees go weak. Her eyes melted my heart. And her kisses lights fireworks in my head.

When I felt her breath brush upon my face I immediately felt a tingling sensation inside of me. My mind was going on frenzy. I want to hold her in my arms forever. I don't ever want to let her go. Oh, how I wish this night will never end. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice her leaning closer to me. I was startled when I felt her lips press against mine. I complied with her wish. Our kiss was full of emotion and so much passion. It felt good. It felt right. I love her. And she loves me. Tonight, at least for this fleeting moment we were the king and queen of hearts.

**~END~**

My very first Fadam fic! Please review! :)


	2. Maybe this Time

****I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI!****

* * *

**Maybe this Time**

It was Christmas Eve and a snowstorm had just arrived in Toronto. The Degrassi students decided to gather for a small reunion at Declan and Holly J's house. The two organized everything. They contacted all of their Degrassi friends, even those who didn't live in Canada anymore. It has been far too long since everyone saw a glimpse of each other. After graduation they all went to their separate ways and started their own journeys through life.

Of course it was the same situation for Adam. After he graduated he moved to California to become an animator. And now he works for Disney. His latest work is Tangled, an animated film which is still currently playing in the theaters. He was proud of what he does and he's not afraid to boast his accomplishments to others. All in all, he was satisfied with his life. He couldn't ask for anything better. But there was one thing he still longs for….a lifelong partner.

Fiona on the other hand wasn't satisfied with the turn of events in her life. At first, she was happy. After graduating she moved to New York to pursue fashion. She made it to the fashion world easily and is now working side by side with some of the most of famous designers in the world. She got married to a wonderful man and she gave birth to a beautiful daughter. Her life was pretty much perfect. But all that changed after her divorce. After the divorce she and her daughter moved back to Toronto. Now, she is a single parent trying to raise her four year old daughter alone.

The night was young and Adam was happily chatting with his friends Eli and Clare. The couple told him everything that had happened between them and how they made their way back to each other after they went their separate ways. He was amazed at how they managed to stay together even after all these years. He was truly happy for them. However, he can't help but feel a little jealous as well because he doesn't have what they have…_love_. He wanted to fall in love so badly. He wanted to find that special someone that he can spend the rest of his life with. He had multiple relationships before, but none of them seem to ever work out. And he was unsure as to why that is.

He excused himself from the couple and made his way towards the porch. He wanted to be alone for a while, just to think. Little did he know that the porch was already occupied.

Before he could realize that there was already someone sitting on the steps, he had already slammed the door shut causing the person to turn towards his direction. To his surprise it was Fiona Coyne. She was sitting on the steps with her arms wrapped around her body. _It's freezing outside._ _I wonder why she's out here in the cold alone. _"Umm….sorry, I didn't know it was occupied. I'll go." When he was about to make his leave he heard her call his name. "Wait, Adam." He stopped and turned around to face her. "You could stay, if you'd like. I could use some company." She smiled and tapped the seat next to her. He followed suit and took a seat next to her.

The two of them were silent. They just sat there and stared out at the snow covered street of Toronto. It was awkward at first because they haven't spoken to each other since high school. Neither of them knew what to say to each other.

Fiona broke the ice first. "Doesn't this seem familiar to you?" she asked smiling at him. It took him a while to realize what she meant but he chuckled once he did. He remembered the time when he first met her. He saw her sitting on steps of Degrassi alone waiting for her taxi, just like now except she's not waiting for a ride home. It was during that moment when he started having a crush on her. She was the first person who accepted him for who he was, which made him fall for her even more. But that crush soon faded when she didn't show up to the party he threw just for her. That day she made it clear that she didn't see him in a romantic light. It was heartbreaking but he got over it. They decided to become friends afterwards. He felt awkward being friends with her since he still liked her. But after she graduated, all of that dissipated. _Did it?_

Thinking about the past made him feel awkward sitting there alone with her._ I still don't have a crush on her, do I?_ He glanced towards her face and stared at it for a moment. He can't help but acknowledge the fact that she still look as beautiful as ever even after all of these years. He has to admit, even after having so many girlfriends no one has ever topped Fiona's beauty. It was something to be truly acknowledged.

She glanced towards his direction when she felt his stare. The two caught each other's gazes and they stared at each other's eyes. She can't help but notice how Adam looked at her. It was as if he was looking at her the same way he looked at her when they were still in high school. _Could it be that he still has feeling for me?_ She blushed at the thought. She liked him before, and to be honest after seeing him again, she still harbored the same feelings for him. Back then, she just wasn't ready for another relationship.

Adam broke his gaze from Fiona and looked down at his hands. He cleared his throat to dissolve the awkwardness between them. "So, how's life?" he asked casually still looking down at his hands. Still looking at his face she answered, "It's great." For some reason, the tone of her voice didn't convince him. When he glanced towards her direction he noticed the ring on her left ring finger. _She's married_. He felt a slight sting in his chest at the thought. "You're married?" he asked bitterly. She noticed him looking at her hand and quickly covered it with her other hand. "I used to be. I'm divorced." She whispered, but loud enough to catch Adam's attention. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I—" He started, but she cut him off. "It's alright. It's already been a year." She gave him a weak smile. He mentally kicked himself for bringing up such a topic. He felt bad of course that her relationship didn't work out, but deep down inside he felt sort of relieved.

Fiona noticed his silence. She turned her head towards him and saw his confused expression. She giggled at his face causing him to look up. "What so funny?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Your expression." She said still smiling. He blushed and scratched the back of his head. When he was about to say something witty, they heard a sudden sound. "It's my phone." She said as she dug it out of her purse.

"Hello? Oh, hey baby. Why are you still up? Is there something wrong?" He watched her as she listened intently to the other line. "Ok, baby. I'm coming. Yes. Thirty minutes tops." She giggled. "I promise. Bye." After she ended the phone call she returned her attention back to him. "Um…I have to go. Something came up at home. It was nice seeing you again, Adam. Bye." She began to gather her stuff on the ground, but Adam wanted to spend more time with her. She hurried back inside the house while he followed silently behind her.

She made her way towards her best friend, Holly J. "Hey," She said panting a little bit.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Holly J asked worriedly.

"Umm, something came up at home and I have to go. Have you seen Declan?" Holly J shook her head sadly. "Why are you in such a hurry?" She asked.

"My mom is stuck in the condo because of the snowstorm, so that means she's all alone in the house right now." Fiona explained. Holly J nodded in understanding. Adam stood just a few feet away from them listening to the conversation. "I really need a ride home." He heard her say.

Fiona stood there with a grimaced expression on her face while Holly J tried to come up with ways to get her home. "Taxis won't be available due to the heavy snow storm, so cross that one out." She said.

Adam glanced at Fiona's face. _She's desperate_. He thought. Gathering all of his courage he walked up to the two. "I'll give you a ride." He suddenly blurted out. The two turned their heads towards his direction and stared at him with confusion. "What?" Holly J asked. "I can drive her home." he repeated. "But will you be able to drive? It's rough out there." She warned. "I have an SUV, so I think I'll manage." He said reassuringly.

Fiona bit her bottom lip. She didn't want to bother Adam, but she was desperate to get home. "Are you sure?" she asked him. Adam nodded his head. "Come on." he said.

After Fiona finished saying her goodbyes to everyone they made their way towards his car. The weather was getting worse by the minute. The roads weren't completely blocked so they could still drive over it. However, it was a challenge getting to the car since he parked two blocks away from Holly J's house. As they walked the cold wind cut through their skins like a knife. Plus the one foot tall snow made it even more difficult for them to walk as well. After a few minutes of struggling they finally reached the car.

The two panted heavily as they plopped down on the car seats. Fiona glanced towards Adam. She felt bad making him drive her home. "Are you sure you can drive in this weather?" she asked again. He turned towards her and placed his hand on top of hers. "Fi, I told you it's alright." He said giving her a reassuring smile. She blushed when he called her 'Fi.' It has been twelve years since she last heard him call her by that name.

When he realized that his hand was still on top of hers he immediately retracted it. The two of them began uncontrollably blushing. "I'm sorry about that." He said sheepishly. Fiona just shook her head.

The ride home was silent and without any difficulties. Adam used his GPS to get to her address. They made it there a little later than they had hoped but they still managed to reach their destination. Adam parked his car just in front of her house. As they've expected the house was already covered with snow. Fiona grabbed two shovels from the garage and handed one to Adam. After ten minutes of shoveling, they were able to clear some of the snow that was covering the front door. The two were totally beat when they got inside.

"That's some nasty weather out there." Adam commented. Fiona nodded in agreement.

"Mommy?" they heard someone say in a sleepy tone. They looked up at the same time and found a little girl standing half way down the stairs. Fiona immediately took off her jacket and ran towards the little girl scooping her up in her arms. "Oh, honey I'm so sorry mommy's late." She said hugging the little girl. Adam watched in astonishment. He didn't even once considered the possibility of her having a child. _I guess it makes sense since she is married. Was married_. He corrected himself.

The girl pulled away from her mom and eyed him. "Mommy, who's that?" Fiona spun around and found Adam smiling shyly at the two of them. For a second she forgot he was with her. "Oh, this is mommy's friend, Adam. Say hi sweetie." The girl waved at him. "Hi" she said shyly. Adam can't help but smile, she was adorable.

"Hi. What's your name?" he asked kneeling down in front of her.

"My name is Annabelle Coyne Smith. But you can call me Anna." She said enthusiastically. She reached out for his hand and shook it.

Adam shook it back. "It's a pleasure to meet you madame." He said in a British accent. She giggled at his impersonation. "He's funny mommy."

Fiona smiled. She was delighted that her daughter likes him. Well, why wouldn't she like him? He's sweet, kind, thoughtful, funny, and a true gentleman. In one word, he was perfect. When she realized what she was thinking, she immediately shook those thoughts away. "Come Anna. It's bed time." Anna looked at her mother and pouted. "Can't I stay up a little longer? I really wanna play with him." Fiona couldn't take seeing her daughter like this. She mentally slapped herself. No, she can't spoil her. She walked towards her daughter and bent down to meet her. "Anna, don't act like this. It's already nine and little girls need to sleep early so that they can grow tall and big remember?" Anna nodded her head reluctantly. "Plus, you'll see him again tomorrow morning." Fiona glanced towards Adam and caught his gaze. Confusion was written all over his face. "He'll be staying over in our house tonight. Won't you Adam?"

He was taken aback for a second. He can't believe she wants him to stay over. "Erm, yea-uh of course." He said stuttering a little bit. Fiona smiled at his response. "See? Now come on. It's time for bed." She took her by the hand and led her up the stairs. Anna stopped midway and turned around. "Goodnight Sir Adam." She said waving at him.

"Goodnight fair maiden." He said waving back at her. She giggled again before continuing up the stairs.

After putting her daughter to bed, she made her way back downstairs towards the living room. There, she found him staring out the window, lost in deep thought. _He looks so peaceful._ As much as she wanted to stare at his face forever, she just couldn't. "Adam?" she called out to him. He spun around and smiled. "Is she asleep?" He whispered making sure he doesn't wake her up. She nodded her head. "Would you like some hot chocolate?" she offered. His expression immediately brightened at the offer. "That'd be great." He said elated.

They made their way to the kitchen and she fixed them both hot chocolate. They sat at the kitchen table sipping their hot chocolate in silence. She sat at the end of the table while he sat to her left. He was staring at his mug while she was intently staring at his face. She can't help but be amaze by how much he had changed. He looked more like a man now than before. She did hear from Holly J that he had already completed his transition into a full blown male. Back in high school his face was soft and adorable like a little kid. But now his face was more structured. To put it in one word, he was stunning. She wanted to touch his face so badly right now, but she can't. Not until she's sure that he feels the same way about her. She doesn't want her heart to be broken again.

Adam noticed her eying him down. He smiled silently to himself. In an effort to break the silence between them he spoke up, "The hot chocolate is delicious." He commented as he took his last sip. When he placed the cup down, Fiona giggled at the sight of him. "What?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You have chocolate milk mustache." She said still giggling. She reached out to his face and cupped it with one of her hands and began wiping the chocolate away with her thumb. She smiled silently to herself. _Now I have an excuse to touch his face._

As she wiped his face, Adam couldn't help but get lost in to her warm gray eyes. They were enticing and alluring. It was like they were calling out to him, pulling him, bewitching him. He can feel his heart beat speed up as he got deeper and deeper into her gaze. _I'm going crazy. _He thought._ I can't take it anymore!_ Adam took her hand from his face and he gently pulled her closer to him. Their lips touched and both felt the electricity run through them. He closed his eyes as he slowly, but lustfully took in her bottom lip into his mouth and kept it there for a moment before pulling away and taking it in again.

She closed her eyes as well and followed his suit without restrain. The feeling of his lips taking control of hers didn't bother her at all. She allowed him to do whatever he pleased, because that's what she wanted. She wanted him to kiss her, to hold her, and to touch her. And that he did beautifully.

The kiss was short, but very passionate. It communicated all of the feelings that they kept bottled up for each other for so long. When they pulled away, Adam opened his eyes and found Fiona, her eyes still closed, smiling with satisfaction. She slowly opened her eyes and found him smiling back at her. Her smile slowly faded when she realized something.

"What's wrong Fiona?" He asked taking a hold of her hand. She bit her lower lip and asked in a hushed, low tone, "Are we doing the right thing?" She was uncertain. He squeezed her hand and cupped her face with his other hand. He began caressing her cheek with his thumb. Fiona closed her eyes savoring Adam's gentle touch.

Ever since he saw her again tonight he can't seem to shake the feelings inside of him. He still liked her even after all of these years. And he was certain she does too. He just didn't know how to express it. He thought he had already poured out all of his feelings in that kiss, but he guess he wasn't able to convey everything he wanted her to know.

There was this one thing that has been plaguing his mind ever since he first met her on the steps of Degrassi. It kept resurfacing from time to time but he wasn't sure what it was before, but now he was certain. He _loves_ her. It wasn't just a simple crush. It was _love_. It all made sense now. The reason why his relationships never lasted was because his love for Fiona never disappeared. He tried to bury it deep in his heart, but it always managed to empower him. He was already in love and he didn't even know it.

He wanted to say it out loud, but the lump on his throat is preventing him from doing so. _I have to tell her. It's now or never._ He gathered all of his courage and called out her name, "Fiona?" Her eyelids fluttered open revealing her beautiful gray eyes. Taking in a deep breath he whispered, "I love you."

Fiona stared at him wide eyed. She was struck by his sudden confession. She knew he still had feelings for her, but hearing him say it out loud melted her heart. It was as if she'd been waiting for him to say it to her for so long. And now that he did she can no longer suppress the felicity she was feeling at the moment. A tear escaped her eyes causing him to become concerned.

"Shhh…..Fi, don't cry." Adam soothed. Fiona placed her hand behind his neck and pulled him into a hug. Adam responded by wrapping his hands around her back. "Adam, I love you too." She said with so much longing and tenderness. "You have no idea, how much I've wanted to say that to you all night." She said with a chuckle. He smiled shyly to himself.

Her tears continued to trickle down her cheeks. She can't help it. After keeping her feelings bottled up inside for so long and just suddenly letting it all out is a lot to take in. She pulled away from him and stared at his majestic blue eyes. Although she was ecstatic at the turn of events she was still concerned about one thing….her daughter. She was worried of what she'll think of him. An hour ago she introduced him to her as a mere 'friend.' And now he just became her potential 'father.' How is she going to explain it to her?

Adam wiped the lingering tears away from her face with his thumb. "Fi, what's bothering you?" Her expression made him worried. He wasn't sure what it was but something's definitely eating her up. He was determined to find out what it was.

"I'm worried about Anna." She finally admitted as she looked down at her hands.

_Oh_. He finally understood what was bothering her. She wasn't sure how to break their new found relationship to her daughter. "Does she know about the divorce?" he asked. Fiona nodded her head.

"But of course she's still a child. She still doesn't quite fully understand the meaning of the word 'divorce' yet." Adam nodded his head in understanding. "The first few months were a disaster." She started. "As I expected, she kept looking for her father. She cried and threw tantrums. I tried to convince her that her father wasn't coming back anymore, but she wouldn't believe me." Fiona's voice was starting to crack. She tried to hold in her tears but she just couldn't. Soon her tears were falling again. "That's why I decided to move back here in Toronto. I needed help. And Declan and Holly J were the only people I could think of. After a few months of residing here, she slowly started to accept the divorce. But she still asks about him from time to time. Recently, I haven't heard her ask about him. I'm not even sure if she still longs for her father. She appears happy, but deep down inside I think she's lonely. And I despise myself for not being able to do anything about it." Her tears were falling uncontrollably now.

Adam pulled her in to his arms. He rubbed her back and soothed her. He didn't know what to say and he felt bad that he couldn't do anything to stop those tears from falling. But he knew one thing that he must do. "Fiona. I'll wait." She slowly pulled away from him and looked at him with uncertainty. "We don't have to rush in to a relationship just yet. I'll wait until she can accept me. I'll wait forever if I have to. For now we can stay as friends." He said with a sympathetic smile on his face.

Fiona couldn't believe what he just said. "You'd…..you'd do that for me?" she asked, wanting to make sure of his intentions. Adam nodded his head. "You mean too much to me." He added with a silly grin on his face.

She was speechless at his sweetness and thoughtfulness. She can't believe he'd wait forever just for her. He truly is the only person who fully understands her. Tears began to overflow down her cheeks again.

Adam felt bad for making her cry again, so he pulled her in for another hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

They stayed like that for a moment before Fiona spoke up, "Adam?"

"Hmm?" She pulled away from him and grasped his hand. She stood up and tugged on his hand. He stood up as well and followed her suit. She led him upstairs to her bed room.

Adam was surprised when they entered a bed room. She sat down on the edge of the bed and motioned for him to sit down next to her. He did so obediently. She gently pulled his arm telling him to climb on the bed and lie down next to her. He did so again obediently. They were now lying on their sides staring at each other's eyes.

Fiona leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. He smiled at her, amusement evident in his face. "What was that for?" He whispered knowing that Anna was sleeping next door.

"For being amazing." She said honestly. His smile grew even wider. She scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist as well. She then rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes savoring the warmth of his body.

She smiled silently to herself. She can finally safe to say that she was satisfied with the turn of events in her life. After a long time, she can finally be happy again. And she knew she would be, as long as she was in his arms.

Adam was satisfied with the turn of events in his life as well. He knew for sure that he had finally found that lifelong partner he had been searching for all his life. And he vows to cherish and honor her forever no matter what.

_Two old friends meet again_

_Wearin' older faces_

_Two old sweethearts who fell apart_

_Somewhere long ago_

_How are they to know_

_Someday they'd meet again_

_It's the same old feeling back again_

_It's the one that they had way back when_

_They were too young to know when love is real_

_But somehow, some things never change_

_And even time hasn't cooled the flame_

_It's burnin' even brighter than it did before_

_It got another chance,_

_Maybe now they can be more than just friends_

_She's back in his life_

_And it feels so right_

_Maybe this time, love won't end…_

~~FIN~~

* * *

Wow, that was long! I hope you guys enjoyed it, 'cos I know for sure I enjoyed writing it. If you guys didn't guess it yet, this story was inspired by the song "Maybe this Time" by Michael Murphy. I love that song! It's so sweet! And if you guys haven't heard of it yet, which I highly doubt it, you should definitely take a listen to it! Lol, anyway **please review!** Constructive criticism is welcome as well! Thank You for reading! :)


	3. A Separation That Couldn't Start

**A Separation That Couldn't Start**

_This story was actually inspired by the song...you've guessed it, _A Separation That Couldn't Start_ by Loveholic. It's a very beautiful song and I suggest you take a listen to it while reading the story. You could put it on a loop or something lol :P Anyway, enjoy!_

_Here's a link to the song: .com/watch?v=Tzbo8Obq0kk_

* * *

With tears in my eyes, I ran as fast as I could. I didn't care who I bumped into or if my legs were in pain. I didn't even care if my lungs failed me right there and then. I don't care. All I care about is her. I needed to find her. I need to stop her from leaving…from leaving me.

Tonight was supposed to be our biggest night. This is the night I, Adam Torres, was going to ask her the biggest question of her life. I knew what the answer was going to be, but I was still nervous. There was still a chance she might say no. That's why I needed to do it correctly. I needed to make everything picture perfect. And everything was perfect. I arranged everything a month in advance. All she needed to do was be there.

To the others, I sounded like a crazy lunatic for having doubts that she will say no. We've dated for quite a long period of time. Ever since high school, we were crazy in love. Everyone knew and saw that. They thought we were going to elope right after high school. They even joked that they were surprise I didn't whip out the ring right after I got my diploma.

And now I'm having regrets for waiting so long. I could have married her last year or the year before that. _No_. I should have just married her right after high school. She didn't care whether I prepared everything perfectly. She didn't care if I reserved a table at a five star restaurant, or if I arranged for her favorite foods to be prepared. All she cared about was me, and being with me forever and ever.

Now she's leaving me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

While I was anxiously waiting in the restaurant, the waiter suddenly came and passed me a note.

"A young lady just came by and told me to pass this on to you sir."

The waiter held out an envelope before me. I thanked the man and took it from him. On the back, it had my name written on it in scripted letters. At the right hand bottom corner was written, _F.C_.

_Fiona? _

Curious, I opened it. Inside the envelope was a letter. Upon unfolding it, something shiny fell on my lap.

I looked down and was surprised to find a necklace. More specifically, it was the necklace I gave to her during our first year anniversary of being together. Why would she put it in inside a letter?

Then it struck me.

_No, no, no ,no, no! This is not happening!_

I quickly opened the letter only to find three words written in script.

_I'm sorry. Goodbye._

I heard my heart crack at that instant. Tears blurred my eyes and thoughts of explanation and reasons for her wanting to leave me began plaguing my mind.

_Why is this happening? Why is she leaving me? Did I do something wrong?_

I couldn't process anything. Without even noticing, I was already stumbling my way out of the restaurant. I felt a few arms try to stop me and pull me somewhere but I pushed them all away. Soon, my legs began running by themselves.

Ice cold wind like needles pricked my face as I ran across the wet asphalt road. I kept running and running, bumping on to people, stumbling on the sidewalk and with tears running down my face.

As if my instinct kicked in along the way, I found myself in front of our apartment building. I ran upstairs frantically towards our room. I nearly busted the door open from using too much force. I halted when I reached the living room. I looked around and didn't find anything suspicious. There were no signs of anything that that was moved. Everything was intact.

_Maybe she didn't leave yet._

I went inside our bedroom and looked around the room, only to find everything was in place like we left it this morning. When my eyes landed on the closet, my heart nearly stopped for a second. I slowly walked over to the closet and placed my hands on top of the handles. I was nervous. I wasn't sure if I want to find out what's on the other side.

_Gulp._

Without another thought, I pulled open the handles.

My eyes immediately widened and my whole body shook as I took in the sight before me.

Everything was gone.

All of her clothing was no longer on their proper place. Her dresses, her coats, and her shoes were all gone. All that was left were hangers that used to hold her clothes and my suits, untouched and properly placed on my side of the closet.

I rushed towards the dressers and pulled them open one by one. But none of her belongings were there; her makeup kit, her jewelries, her perfumes, everything was gone.

_No, this can't be happening!_

Everything around me began spinning. Mass of thoughts bombarded my mind all at the same time. I couldn't think coherently. I couldn't hear or see anything clearly either. It's as if my mind, my whole body was being possessed by god knows who. Everything was so confusing.

I rushed out of my apartment. When I finally caught a glimpse of my surrounding, I found myself outside in the cold running…again.

I didn't even know where I was going. I just kept running.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Ring, ring, ring._

"Hello?"

"Declan, it's me Adam."

He could hear Adam's loud breathing from the other line. It sounded like he was out of breath or something. He wondered what happened.

"Adam?"

"Where's Fiona? Please tell me where she is." He demanded. Declan sensed urgency in his tone

"I don't know where she is. I thought she was with you."

"Yes, she was, this morning. But…I don't know where she is now…What am I gonna do? What if she leaves me? What if—"

"Woah! Calm down, Adam. Tell me what happened from the beginning."

He heard a frustrated groan from the other end of the line.

"I don't have time to tell you the whole story! She could be gone by now! Just tell me anything! Did she contact you at all today! Please, just tell me something!"

Declan thought for a moment. He didn't know what was going on but he knew he needed to help him. So he thought hard trying to recall everything that happened this morning. He did receive a call from his sister this morning. Something about going to Paris with their mother and staying there for a while. He didn't think much about it at first. He assumed Adam was going as well. Which is why it didn't make any sense why Adam is calling and demanding the whereabouts of his sister.

Then it hit him. What if…

_Oh, gosh. Don't tell me she—_

"Adam, I think I know where she might be."

"Where?"

"Go to the airport."

"Airport?"

"Yes! Go now! Hurry!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Soon after I got off the phone with Declan I hailed a cab. Now I'm on my way to the airport.

It still boggles my mind as to what was going on. I wonder what happened. Why does Fiona want to leave me? We love each other. It just didn't make any sense.

I went back in time and thought of anything that was out of place with her this morning.

Ok, we left to work this morning at 8:00, just like every other day. She didn't act out of character at all. Yesterday, however, she did act a little distant. I thought maybe work has kept her busy. Now that I thought about it, she has been very distant this whole week. It was a sign!

_Fuck! Why the hell didn't I see it! I should have seen the signs! I'm such an idiot!_

My hands balled up into a fist. I'm so mad at myself for not recognizing the signs. It was right under my nose and I let it pass by without notice. I should have sensed something was wrong. Then maybe I could have prevented this from happening!

Tears were beginning to form in my eyes.

I felt so guilty for not noticing anything.

_It's my entire fault! I must have done something wrong, something to upset her!_

I wiped the tears off my face with my hands determination filled my face.

_I intend to find out what it was I did wrong._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As the cab pulled over, I fished out a wad of cash from my wallet and gave it to the cab driver. I didn't even care if I gave him too much. I have to stop her before she leaves me forever.

I rushed towards the airport. When I got inside I stopped in the middle of the airport and twisted my head from side to side trying to locate my beloved.

_Where is she?_

There was no sign of her. I ran and ran around the airport in search of her, but still, no sign of her at all. I made my way towards the shopping area, where I was met with more people. I turned to my left, to my right, to my back, and back to my front, but she was still nowhere in sight. This endless search was starting to bug me. It's making me very frustrated. Worst of all, it's making me hopeless! I don't want to give up but I can't erase the doubt that she might have left already.

I shook the negative thoughts away and concentrated on searching for her. I'm sure she's just here somewhere. I made my way towards the shops. There's a possibility she might have gone to shopping or she might have gotten food. One by one, I visited each store. Soon, I've finished scouting the shopping area and made my way towards the food area. I decided to visit each store individually as well.

_Not here. No. She's not here. Not here either. No. Not here. Not here. Where is she?_

I was left with one last shop. Before going in, I closed my eyes and prayed sincerely that she would be there. I opened my eyes and made my way inside. But before I could even fully enter the shop I recognized a young lady sitting at the far right corner of the shop by herself with a suitcase at her side.

Time seemed to have stopped for me as I gazed at the brunette sitting alone. I held my breath as she turned her head, enough for me to make sure it was really her. A feeling of joy and relief swept over my body.

_It's her! _

I stood there like a statue, unable to move my legs. I was still in shock. When I finally snapped out of my trance, I slowly made my way towards her table. As I walked towards her, I noticed she was looking down at her hands with a sad look on her face. That made me worried. Something bad must have really happened for her to decide to leave me without saying goodbye.

She must have noticed my presence because she looked up just in time for me to reach her table.

"Adam?" She asked surprise. I'm sure she didn't expect to see me here at the airport.

I caught a glimpse of my reflection on the window and I couldn't help but acknowledge the fact that I look like a mess. My eyes were red and my hair was a little disheveled. I wasn't surprised at all to see myself looking like crap. I suspected as much. However, worry, immediately flashed across Fiona's face when she noticed my disheveled appearance. I could tell she was worried about me.

"Fi." I whispered back longingly.

When she heard my voice tears formed in her eyes. "Wha-what are you doing here?" She stammered.

I was a little hurt by her response. I could sense she didn't want me to be here. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question?" I asked frowning a little.

"I…I'm sorry." She said before breaking out into tears. She buried her face into her hands and sobbed. I walked over to her and slowly wrapped my arms around her small frame. She flinched when she felt my body, but she slowly relaxed into my embrace, pulling me closer to her. I tightened my hold on her.

It pained me to see her crying like this. Her ex-boyfriend used to abuse her and made her cry so much. When we got together, I promised her I would never make her cry. I've only made her cry twice since we've been together. I was hoping I would make her cry out of happiness tonight after I propose to her, but instead she's crying here like this. And I feel responsible for it.

She cried and cried as I held her close. I couldn't help but cry as well. The frenzy of emotions I've been feeling this whole night has finally been released. Although I'm still out of the loop as to what was happening, I'm sure she had also experienced a series of crazy emotions today as well.

When I looked up, I noticed the people around us were staring and whispering about us. I didn't like how they were looking at us so I gently pulled away from her, cupped her face and wiped away her tears. I looked at her and cocked my head towards the exit. She nodded her head in agreement. I took her hand in one hand and took the suitcase in the other, and we headed out of the coffee shop.

I took her to a more secluded area. There was a waiting room for a gate that was empty. We sat on one of the chairs, facing each other. I took her hand into my hands and soothe her, maybe even get her to talk. But we just sat there in silence. I really want her to tell me what was going on, but her silence isn't helping at all. In fact, it's just making me more anxious and nervous.

"Fiona." I cooed, but she won't meet my gaze.

I can't take this. We need communication so we can work this out. If she's not going to be open about it, then how are we supposed to fix this? I let out a frustrated sigh, causing her to flinch.

"I'm sorry." I whispered guiltily. I didn't mean to make her even more tense than she already was.

I decided to calm myself down before starting again. "Fiona, please talk to me. I need to know what's going on."

She slowly lifted her head up and looked at me with sad eyes. "I'm so sorry." She said her voice breaking. She looked back down again to hide her tears. I could feel my heart crack. It really pained me to see her this way.

"It's okay." I reassured her. "Just please tell me the truth. What's going on, Fi? Did I do something to upset you?"

She looked up and shook her head vigorously. "No. You didn't do anything wrong, Adam. You could never do me wrong." She said sincerely.

I was relief to hear that I didn't do anything to upset her. But it still doesn't explain why she's leaving. If I didn't do anything wrong, then what's going on?

She averted her gaze away from me. She doesn't want to tell me. I could sense her closing up, shying away from me. Something really is bothering her.

I gently lifted her chin up so that she was facing me. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but she closed it back up right immediately. Instead, she took my hand and placed it over her cheek. She slowly caressed the back of my hand with her thumb. She kept silent. When I finally gave up on making her talk, she spoke.

"I love you, Adam." She suddenly proclaimed. "You know that right?" She asked looking at me.

I softened and nodded my head. "I love you too, Fi." I said with open affection.

She smiled. I couldn't help but feel elated that she's finally smiling again. But that smile was soon followed by a frown.

"And you also know in the past, my parents were adamant about breaking us up, right?"

I nodded again. _I wonder where she's going with this._

"Two weeks ago, my mom called me up. She wanted to talk to me..."

"Talk to you about what?" I asked in confusion.

"She was trying to convince me to break up with you again." She revealed.

_What?_

A pang of pain struck my chest. I was hurt. I thought her mother already had a change of heart and has finally accepted me. I mean it has already been such a long time since Fiona and I began our relationship. By now I'd think think they've been over those issues.

Noticing my confused and hurt expression she continued.

"But I told her no, of course." She said reassuringly. "I was furious at her. I thought after all this time, she has already accepted you. But I was wrong. She never accepted you, not even once. That day, when she came to talk to me, she threatened me. She said if I don't break up with you, she will reveal your secret to the whole world. She said she will make sure your life will be a living hell. I knew she was serious. She has never looked at me like that in my whole life. Remember what happened to Holly J?"

I nodded my head.

"She wants to do the same to you. I knew I had to do something. I can't let you get hurt like that. I can't let that happen to you, Adam. You mean too much to me."

I pulled away a little and looked down. I didn't know what to say. I was shock of course. I didn't think they hated me that much, that they would go to such lengths just to break us up. What did I do to make them resent me so much? All I did was love their daughter with undying love and give her my utmost respect. Is that such a crime?

A gentle squeeze on my hand brought me back to reality. I looked up and met her gaze. She must have taken my silence as a negative response because she looked so worried.

When I looked at her, I mean really looked at her, I noticed something deeper within her. An inner turmoil she's been hiding. In the surface you could see her pensive expression, but behind her beautiful blue-grey eyes I could see how torn apart she was. She loves me too much that doesn't want to leave me. But she also loves me too much that she'd protect me no matter what. It wasn't an easy decision for her to make. It must have killed her inside. No wonder she was so distant in past few days. She wanted to make the right decision and not let her emotions get in the way of what's right.

_She was just trying to protect me._ I thought about it deeply. Knowing this made me feel useless. I should be the one protecting her not the other way around. I get that her intentions were very sincere, but I don't think this is the right thing to go about it. I need to make this right. She made her decision, now I want to make mine.

"Fiona." I called out.

She snapped away from her thoughts and turned to me.

"I've decided."

She looked at me expectantly.

"I want to be with you."

Her eyes widened in shock upon hearing my response.

"But Adam you're going to get hurt-"

"I don't care if she reveals my secret. The hell with what the world thinks about me! All I care about is you Fiona, and nothing else." They can try to break me down all they want, but I'll just stand back up again. As long as she's here with me, I can take anything they throw at me. "I love you, Fi. You mean so much to me. I won't let you go. Not today, not ever." I said with much conviction.

I could tell it got through her. She was crying, but smiling at the same time.

"I want to be with you too." She revealed.

My whole body flushed upon hearing her response. I cupped her face and pulled her into a short gentle kiss. Though short, it brought us to an understanding.

After a while we pulled away and stared at each other's eyes for a long moment.

"Fiona!" A voice suddenly interrupted us.

We both looked up, only find Mrs. Coyne towering over us. Her eyes were fixated on her daughter.

"Mom." Fiona suddenly stood up alarmed at her mother's sudden appearance. I followed suit.

Mrs. Coyne glared at her before she darted her gaze at me. I could feel her scrutinizing eyes all over me. I didn't like the way she was staring at me. It was full of scorn and disgust, just like the way she looked at me the first time Fiona and I revealed our relationship to her parents. It gave me goosebumps.

"What do you think you're doing here?" She pointed at me. I could feel the venom in every word she spoke.

I held her gaze, and stared back with the same intensity. I needed to show her I'm a capable man and not just someone she can push around.

"I'm here to take Fiona back home with me, Mrs. Coyne." I fired back.

She didn't like the way I answered her and it was evident in her expression. She balled her hands up in to a fist and tightened her jaw. She looks like she's going to explode.

"She is not going home with you." She said calmly. "She's coming with me. Isn't that right, Fiona?" She looked at Fiona, then back at me and smirked. She thought she still had her under her grasp. I guess she didn't overhear our earlier conversation. But still, it made me worried that she might still have that control over her daughter. I tried not to let it show.

I felt a gentle squeeze on my hand. I looked up and turned to my beloved. She turned to me and gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back at her. Then she returned her gaze to her mother.

"No. I'm not going with you, mother."

Her mother was shell shocked. "WHAT! What are you talking about Fiona!" She stopped when she realized she was yelling. Passerbies were starting to look at us. She took a moment to calm herself down before starting again. "What do you think you're doing? I thought we talked about this, Fiona?" She asked trying to keep her voice down so that no one will hear us.

"I changed my mind."

"But if you don't leave him I'll—"

"Do whatever you want mom!" Fiona snapped. I stared at her in surprise. "I'm done with you taking control of _my_ life! This time, I'm making my own decisions! If you want to reveal Adam's secret, then go ahead! That won't break us apart! But know this, once you reveal his secret you will lose your only daughter, just like how you lost your son, Declan."

I remembered Fiona telling me about what happened between Declan and their mother. They had a clash because of the same reason as us. Mrs. Coyne didn't approve of Declan's girlfriend, Holly J, so she made sure her life was a living hell. Declan was infuriated. One day, he just left home and eloped with Holly J somewhere in the United States. Ever since then, no one has seen the two of them except for Fiona and Holly J's family. It was a tragic story, and Mrs. Coyne is trying to impose the exact same thing to us.

The mother and daughter glared at each other with daggers shooting out from their eyes. If gazes can kill, they'd both be dead by now.

"How can you do this to me, Fiona?" She asked as if she's been betrayed. I could tell she was on the verge of tears.

Fiona stared at her in disbelief. "How can _you _do this to me, mother? Threatening me so that you can get what you want?"

"I just want you to be happy." Mrs. Coyne reasoned.

Fiona scoffed. "Do you really think I will be happy if you break us up? No, mother. I'd be miserable! If you really want to see me happy, then leave us alone. I love Adam, and I won't let you get in our way ever again!"

Fiona grabbed her suitcase and pulled me along behind her. She stopped just before we fully passed Mrs. Coyne.

"Goodbye, mother." She said in a clipped tone before turning her back and walking off.

As I passed by Mrs. Coyne, I caught a glimpse of her face. A tear escaped her eye lid.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fiona continued walking, dragging me and her suitcase behind her. I knew how much it hurt her to do that to her mother. No child would want to choose between their lover and their family. But in this case, Mrs. Coyne didn't give her much choice. She cornered her daughter and forced her to make a decision. It didn't matter whichever choice she choose, because in the end, Fiona will still be the one hurt.

I stopped walking pulling her to a stop as well.

"Fi." I called out.

She didn't respond. Her back was still facing me when I heard small stifle of sobs coming from her. I walked around her and found her face stained with tears. She looked at me with the saddest eyes I've ever seen her with. She was crushed.

I walked closer to her and pulled her into my arms. She responded almost immediately, burying her face in to my chest. I caressed her back with one hand to soothe her. She's hurting and I need to be the one to console her.

"Shhh, it's alright, Fi." I soothed. It's been really hard for the two of us, more so for her especially because she and her parents disagrees at almost everything. She really tried her best to prevent this from happening, but it was inevitable. No matter how much she tries, her mother will never give in. She's a very stubborn woman.

She continued to sob silently in to my arms. After a while, her sobbing slowly diminished. Still holding on to me, she spoke up. "Do you think she hates me?" She asked in between sobs.

_She's talking about her mother._

"No. She doesn't hate you. She's probably hurt by your words, but she loves you, that I'm sure of."

She pulled away and looked at me in the eyes. "How are you so sure?"

I cupped for her face and smiled. "If she didn't love you, then why did she let you walk away with me? It's because she understand how much pain you're in and she knows that you're the happiest when you're with me. I guess it's her way of letting you know that she loves you and that she really _does_ care for you."

She thought about it for a moment and a small smile slowly formed on her lips. "I guess you're right."

I wiped away the lingering tears on her face with my thumb and smirked. "I'm always right." I said with a smug look, earning me a light smack on the arm. We both laughed.

Her expression suddenly grew serious. Her next question caught me off guard. "Do you hate her?"

I pulled away a little and looked away. I didn't know what to say. I've never thought about how I felt towards her mother. Sure I don't agree with her idea of breaking us up, but I really don't have any grudge against her. I stood quietly and thought for a moment.

She must have taken my silence in the wrong way when she continued. "I wouldn't blame you if you did." She said disappointed.

I sighed. "I'm not going to lie and say I love everything about her." I started. "There are things that I dislike about your mother. But to say that I hate her, is not true either."

She looked at me with a confused expression. I explained further. "Truthfully, I understand where your mom is coming from. She has legitimate reasons. She's not doing this because she hates me or not because she wants to spite you, it's because she just wants what's best for you. Every parent does. Plus, I know I'm not exactly every parent's ideal boyfriend for their daughters, so I understand her concerns."

"Don't put yourself down, Adam." She said placing her hand on my cheek. "You're a great guy. Anyone would be delighted to have you as their daughter's boyfriend."

I couldn't help but smile. "Thanks. You know you're not so bad either." I teased. She smacked me on the arm again. "I'm just kidding. You're wonderful, princess." I said sincerely.

She blushed. "I know." She smiled wickedly at me.

I smirked. "You're not very modest are you?"

"Not really." She said chuckling. I laughed along.

I grabbed her suitcase from her and pulled her close. "Come on, let's go home."

She wrapped her arms around my arm and we hailed a cab back to our apartment.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back home, Fiona and I laid in bed, naked.

"Hmm…" Fiona purred as she snuggled closer to my bare chest. Even before we arrived to the apartment we couldn't keep our hands off each other. We were kissing aggressively when we reached the door. Once inside, our clothes were soon discarded all over the apartment. We went on it twice and both were equally amazing. We've been out for about two hours and I just woke up half an hour ago.

I've been gazing at her face for quite some time. She's so beautiful, I can't stop staring at her face. My eyes landed on her lips. _Oh, her lips_. I could just kiss it all day and not get tired of it. _Ah_, I really want to spend the rest of my life with her. I truly believe she's the one for me.

Then it hit me. _I was suppose to propose to her in the restaurant._ _Crap!_ _I've completely forgotten about my proposal! _

As I slowly got up to retrieve the ring, I stopped.

_Should I still propose to her tonight?_

I gazed at her face one more time and I knew what I had to do.

Screw it, I'm proposing right now. I'm not going to mess up my chances again. In the past, she had the choice of leaving me, but now I'm going to make sure she doesn't have that choice anymore. I want her to be mine, just like how she wants me to be hers. And to do that, there's only one thing left for me to do.

I planted a soft kiss on her bare shoulder causing her to stir. I smiled.

"Adam?" She asked tiredly.

"Hey, sorry for waking you up, but there's something I need to tell you. It's really urgent."

She rolled on her back and pulled herself up so she was sitting and leaning on the headboard. "What's wrong?" She was fully awake now.

I grabbed my pants on the floor and took out the black velvet box and hid it behind me, making sure she didn't see anything.

"Fiona, I really, _really_ love you. I know for sure you're the one for me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please let me be part of your life. If you do, I promise to love and cherish you forever. So…"

I took in a huge breath and revealed the small box behind me. When I opened it, a loud gasp escaped her lips. She knew what question was coming up next.

"Fiona Coyne, will you marry me?"

At first she was speechless and was just nodding hysterically. After a while tears were pouring down her face. "Yes! I do! I do! I want to marry you!"

She got up on her knees and wrapped her arms around my neck. I gladly wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me. A huge smile formed on my face. Seeing her excited response couldn't have made me any happier. I love this woman and I will do anything to make her happy.

I pulled away and took her hand. She watched anxiously as I slipped the ring in to her finger. After it was fully in place, she brought her hand to her face and gazed at the ring longingly. She looked at me lovingly and pulled me into a heated kiss.

I could tell how much this means to her. It means so much to the both of us. After going through so much, everything is finally starting to turn around. We can both finally be together and not have anyone break us up. We can finally live in peace without anyone directing and manipulating our lives. This will be our starting point, our new beginning, and our new chapter. It will be different this time around because this time, we'll be writing our story together; no longer alone and no longer separate. We will start our new chapter together, at the place where separation couldn't start.

**The END**

* * *

A/N: Woot! There you go! I hope you enjoyed this effing long one shot! I know many of you wanted me to write another story with Fiona's daughter, but I couldn't think of a good plot. I'm sorry! I'll try to come up with another one, if not I'll just upload a different story. I hope everyone is okay with that :( Anyway, please review and leave a comment! Criticisms are welcome too! Thank you so much for reading! :D


End file.
